


Paload

by fluffywonboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #WONBOOSAKALAM, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywonboo/pseuds/fluffywonboo
Summary: Nagbabantay si Seungkwan sa tindahan nila at bigla nalang may nagpaload na hindi nya inaasahan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Paload

“Seungkwan, anak ka ng magbantay ka sa nga sa tindahan. Hindi yan na puro chismis ang inaatupag nyo dyan” pasigaw na sabi ni Mother Boo habang may dala na walis tambo at malapit ng ibato kay Seungkwan.

“Mother naman eto na oh. Nag uusap lang naman kami about sa project namin hehe” tugon nito habang nagpapaalam sa kaniyang mga chismoso na kaibigan na sila Jihoon at Junhui.

“ Seungkwan, tatambay nalang kami bukas sa tindahan nyo diba nasabi mo pupunta sa palengke si Tita Boo” ani ni Jihoon habang nakatingin sa crush nya na si Soonyoung na nagpapaypay sa tinitinda nitong barbecue.

“ Ang sarap naman” maharot na sabi ni Jihoon 

“Ano?” nagtatakang tanong ni Seungkwan sa kaibigan.

“ Ah wala bes. Sabi ko ang sarap naman ng hangin dito grabe” sabi ni Jihoon 

“ Ah bastat, aagahan ko talaga at balita ko maglilinis yata ng kotse si Minghao dito sa tapat ng tindahan nyo” kinikilig na sabi ni Junhui.

“ Alam nyo iniisip ko nalang na ako yung pinupuntahan nyo dito hindi yang mga crush nyo na kapitbahay namin” naiinis na sabi ni Seungkwan sa mga mahaharot na kaibigan.

“ Bakit kasi wala kang crush dito sa baranggay natin. Balita ko crush ka ni Hansol. Yung kamukha ni Leonardo Da Vinci” pang aasar ng kaibigan na si Jihoon. 

“ Tanga, Leonardo Bernardo yun” tugon naman ni Junhui.

“ Bobo , Leonardo DiCaprio. Ayan puro harot pa kayo” sabi ni Seungkwan sa mga kaibigan.

“SEUNGKWAN!!!!!! Punyemas ka!!!! May magpapaload dito. Puro nalang chismis inaatupag mo!!!! Pumunta ka dito!! ” galit na galit na sabi ni Mother Boo sa anak.

Bigla naman ng nagsitakbuhan ang kaniyang mga kaibigan dahil takot na takot sila kay Mother Boo.

Padabog naman na pumasok ang binata sa tindahan nila. Siya nalang lagi ang inuutusan na magbantay sa tindahan dahil sya ang bunso sa kanilang magkakapatid. 

Wala na yata siyang ginawa kundi magtinda ng yelo, magtinda ng softdrinks sa mga tambay at magpaload sa mga magjowang hindi makatiis na makausap ang bawat isa.

“ #SANAOL may jowa ” malungkot na sabi ng binata ng makapasok na sa tindahan.

“ Paload nga po ”

Speaking of eto na naman may magpapaload.

“ Teka lang kuya ha, maupo muna ako. Nakakangawit makichismis” aniya sa magpapaload.

Bigla naman napatawa ang binatang nasa harap nya.

“ Okay lang, take your time”

Pagkaupo ay hinanap ni Seungkwan ang notebook kung saan sinusulat ang number ng mga magpapaload pero hindi nya ito mahanap. Malas nga naman gusto nya na talagang magpahinga.

“ Teka lang kuya nako hindi ko makita yung notebook” inis na sabi nya habang hinahanap parin ang notebook. Kalaunan ay sumuko na rin sya dahil hindi nya talaga mahanap.

“ Kuya, ano nga pala number mo?” tanong nya sa binata na kanina pa yata nakatayo dahil ang tagal nya hinanap ang notebook na nawawala.

“ Grabe ka, ngayon pa lang tayo nagkita tinatanong mo na agad yung number ko. Crush mo ba ako?” may halong pang aasar na sabi ng binata sa kaniya.

Hindi nya makita ang mukha nito dahil maraming nakaharang na pagkain sa grills ng tindahan nila. Makikita nya lamang ito kapag dumungaw sa may butas kung saan inaabot ang bayad at binibigay ang binili nito.

“ Ang feeling naman nito” sabi ni Seungkwan sa sarili.

“ Kuya, fyi wag kang amfee ha. Diba magpapaload ka. May amnesia ka ba ha.” naiinis na tugon ng binata.

“ Eto naman hindi mabiro HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ito number ko 09********” sabi ng kuyang mahangin na nagpapaload.

“ Wait ka lang may sukli ka pa.” sabi ni Seungkwan habang naiinis parin sa inasal ng binata.

“Anong sabi mo? Hindi kita narinig” ani ng binata.

Mas lalo naman nainis si Seungkwan at ng bigla syang humarap ay bigla syang napatigil sa pagkuha ng sukli.

“ Hello, ano yung sinabi mo. Ang ingay kasi ng mga customer sa may ihaw ihaw dito” nakangiting sabi ng binata.

“Shuta.” Yan lang ang nasabi ni Seungkwan habang tinititigan ang napakagwapong binata na nasa harap nya. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso nya at parang hindi sya makagalaw.

“A-ano” pautal utal na sabi nya habang hindi parin inaalis ang pagkakatitig sa binata.

“ Hala ka, masyado ba akong pogi? Sorry ha ako lang ito. HAHAHAHAHAHA joke.” lokong sabi nito.

Hindi parin makagalaw si Seungkwan. Halo halo ang nararamdaman nya: pagkainis sa kahanginan ng binata at pagkainis parin kasi ang pogi talaga nito.

“ Ah wala. May naalala lang ako” palusot na sabi ni Seungkwan para tumahimik lang ang kumakabog na puso nya.

“ Ako ba yung naalala mo? Grabe ka naman.” pang aasar ulit na sabi nito.

“ Shuta ka. Kung hindi ka lang pogi kanina pa kita-“ naputol ang pagsasalita ni Seungkwan ng sumabat ang binata.

“ Ano? Kung hindi lang ako pogi hinalikan mo na ako?” masayang tugon nito.

“ Tangina ka” napairap nalang si Seungkwan sa sinabi nito.

“ Hoy HAHAHAHAHA sorry. Niloloko lang kita oy. Nakakatawa kasi yang reaksyon mo kanina. By the way I’m Wonwoo nga pala.” sabay kindat nito.

“ Tinanong ko ba ha?” galit na sabi ni Seungkwan.

“ Hindi, pero gusto ko lang malaman mo para hindi na pogi ang tawag mo sakin” 

“ Sumosobra na talaga yang kahanginan mo”

Napatawa naman si Wonwoo at bigla nalang ito hinawakan ang kamay ni Seungkwan.

“ Hoy!” pasigaw na sabi ni Seungkwan at mabilis na nilayo ang kamay.

“ Eto naman masyado. Kukunin ko lang naman yung sukli ko. Pero malay mo baka sa susunod, ikaw pa ang humila sa kamay ko para magkaholding hands tayo. See you again, Seungkwan ” sabay kindat nito at iniwan na nakatulala si Seungkwan sa tindahan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hindi ko alam kung oks ba itong gawa ko pero I WONBOO U ALL 
> 
> \- para sa crush ko toh na nagpaload sa amin choz


End file.
